We propose a pilot IAIMS project which will be carried out jointly by the Office of Academic Computing (Dr. John Paton, Director) and the recently formed Center for Medical Informatics (Dr. Perry Miller, Director), in collaboration with many other components of the Yale-New Haven Medical Center and Yale University, including the Yale Department of Computer Science. The theme of the project will be to demonstrate how an institutional IAIMS effort can be tightly coupled to Medical Informatics research at several levels. The proposed IAIMS project will have three main components. IAIMS Clinical Activities. The main focus of the proposed project will be the sophisticated integration of information retrieval and decision support in support of patient care. This project will build on research we have done developing clinical decision support systems, and research we have performed for the National Library of Medicine's Unified Medical Language System project. IAIMS Teaching Activities. Two pilot teaching projects will be carried out: 1) teaching using digitized images within the Department of Pathology, and 2) the development of an integrated module of teaching programs centered around the body's cardiovascular system. IAIMS Activities in Molecular Biology. We will integrate the IAIMS environment with an email driven parallel computation server which runs molecular biology computations problems in parallel on a network of UNIX workstations, using "Network Linda". This very powerful computational resource will be extended throughout the School of Medicine. Other related activities will include 1) the recruitment of Medical Informatics faculty, 2) the development of institutional fundraising priorities, 3) the expansion of molecular biology computing activities, 4) the installation of the TDS hospital information system, and 5) collaboration with Yale University's Computing and Information Systems group for which the School of Medicine is providing a pilot model for network-based developments within Yale as a whole.